Years Later
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: Kagome didn't return after they wished the jewel away. She stayed in her time, but after 3 years she starts seeing and hearing familiar people. Maybe it has to do with her teacher that knows about the world she used to visit. But how? Why now? Is she not meant for this time? Let's find out...and review?
1. Haunted

**Well I'm back! **

**I don't own InuYasha and if you think I'm a horrible writer and completely hate this... don't continue reading, but maybe leave a review on how I could fix it. **

…**...**

Chapter 1: Haunted

It's been years since Kagome traveled down the old well that sat in the shrine next to the sacred tree. She missed it for a few months as she got through school and no longer had to make up silly excuses. Though when she grew up truly and started practicing in medicine and nursing she kind of forgot about the well. Today though she found herself reminiscing hard on the past. Eri one of her friends in the same nurse training nudged her a bit when the teacher started catching on. Kagome couldn't figure it out what was making her think of... then it hit her. In the front row was a girl with a laugh very similar to that of Sango's and the man next to the girl kept giving sexual innuendos. Then there was the younger boy who got through school quicker than most and had a young innocent smile like a certain kitsune. Then in walked a new kid with a close cut silver hair cut she shook all the thoughts from her mind, it'd been 3 years since she last thought of them and it was time for her to move on, and then her teacher made it worse.

"Today were going to talk about ancient remedies like in the Feudal Era." Kagome really tensed up. She knew all the Feudal remedies, but wouldn't that seem suspicious. That's when she really looked at her teacher. He was new for the last one was with child. He had these icy blue eyes and his hair was long but held back in a high pony tail like... Kouga. He even had the same eyes, but his ears weren't pointed and he didn't have that same wolfish grin. She got a note from Eri.

Eri: Are you checking out the teacher?!

Kagome just shook her head and doodled in her note book since she already knew all of this. She didn't notice the teacher start to come around until he cleared his throat. "See me after training." She sighed today was just, so strange. Although she did wonder how Shippo was, if Miroku and Sango got married, and if InuYasha found a life that pleased the adventurous side of himself. There was a ding and that meant it was three. Kagome stayed in her seat and the teacher sat straddling the chair in front of her to talk face to face.

"You didn't pay attention all training and Mrs. Yogashi said you were one of the best students, am I a horrible teacher? I need to know."

"Not at all Mr.- I'm sorry I never even caught your name."

"Mr. Migomi."

"I'm sorry Mr. Migomi, I just I know Feudal Era remedies and I was just having some flashbacks today and-" She stopped as she noticed he was studying her face. He even moved a piece of her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Kagome this is unprofessional of me, but you- you remind me of a girl my great great uncle would tell me about, and it um he was yeah," he flashed a quick smile. Kagome wondered a great great?

"A great great uncle? He must have been at least a hundred."

"try about 600 and probably a lot more greats." he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Kagome was surprised and looked him over, but there was no way he was a demon.

"But he'd have to be a demon-"

"You know about them?"

"How are you not demon if he was-"

"Kagome I'm going to trust you with this, but he knew people from my blood line and grew up with each as an uncle seeing as he looked no older than me that was until he turned 575 which was when I was 5 and mow twenty years later he's been ripped away from me. I was named after him though, Kouga-"

"No way- This can't be real you can't know him, and be human. Who did he know early in your blood?" Kagome had to know this was so much to handle, but then again she was pulled into a well 6 years ago, so nothing is as crazy as that.

"Miroku and Sango, he said they-" he stopped when he realized Kagome was crying. She just shook her head and got up running home. She went and sat by the well wondering if she should take the leap in or forget it all happened and just ignore her teacher. '_why didn't Kouga try to find me? Or did he try? Or was it to late?' _She stood up all her tears were dried up. _'What about InuYasha? Did he stay close to them?' _She set her hands on the edge and looked over into the dark bottom. She never sealed it thinking that a day like today could come around. She sighed even if she went through nobody would be waiting for her...

…...

3 years have passed since she left and still she runs through his mind every single day. He use to wait by the well one day through a week, now though he'd go once a month hoping he'd at least pick up her scent. He stayed close to her friends though. InuYasha wasn't the worst person in the world he went with Miroku on exorcisms, and Sango took care of Shippo and now had a baby on the way. InuYasha had moved on though Kiri a female wolf demon had taken a liking to the mutt, but InuYasha wasn't sure at first. They acted like kids at first about it, but now InuYasha was proving to be worthy, even if it's not ideal in the wolf demon world.

"You're going today aren't you?" It was the more mature Shippo. Now that he was thirteen he stood by Kouga's nose and in a couple years would be done with the growth spurt. Also his red hair was still in a pony tail but just hung a bit shorter than Kouga's, he wore navy pants that his tail stuck out of. His tail a bit longer now. He had a white top, but black armor placed over it.

"If she sees you, I think she might just freak," Kouga joked, seeing as Shippo knew the answer to his question. Shippo shook his head.

"You know, you're not exactly the same." It was true. Kouga's hair was a bit longer, he was a bit taller, and his muscles a bit more defined. The thing Kagome would notice is his eyes were a bit icier. His eyes weren't the blue they use to be they didn't have anything- or anyone to light them up. _'If only today could be the day you came back. Even if you won't ever love me, you need to be here when Sango has her kids, and you should see Shippo, he's so skilled. InuYasha you should see his soon to be mate you have to give your blessing, he NEEDS it he's waiting for you... Kagome.'_

…_..._

_**Review?**_


	2. All to Well

******I don't own InuYasha and if you think I'm a horrible writer and completely hate this... don't continue reading, but maybe leave a review on how I could fix it.**

.

…...

Chapter 2: All to Well

"It all still looks the same." Kagome thought aloud. _'Beautiful. Like always.' _She sat on the edge of the well not sure if she wanted to continue into the world or go back to her own. She sighed still not sure of what she wanted, when just yesterday she had it all figured out. She had a great life back home, and didn't want to give it up, but this world always had a pull on her, even three years later. "Am I ever going to know?" She didn't notice the demonic aurora headed towards her.

"Kagome." She heard her name and snapped her head left to see the familiar wolf demon. She smiled but didn't move. Kouga was stunned. She were a black skirt about the same length as her old green one. She had a white button up, and a red tie that hung loose around her neck. She had her hair placed in a pony tail with her bangs down. Her shirt showed how much her body matured and her legs looked miles long, but her face still shined with innocence.

"Kouga? Your eyes." Kagome saw the lack of color in his almost gray eyes. He just gave a wolfish grin and walked to her on the well grabbing her hands. Kagome looked straight in his eyes and saw sadness. "I can't stay here Kouga, I shouldn't have came."

"I understand, but if you ever want to come back I'm always here on the first day of the new month, I'll always love you. Don't forget." He kissed her cheek and began to retreat, but took one last glance back, and she saw the surge of blue in his eyes before he ran off. Kagome hopped back in the well, she felt a whole fill in her heart. That night she went to search Kouga's name, but didn't know his last name, if he even had one. She tried Kouga of the wolf tribe, and found a website to the wolf tribe. She found out it was a business based on the production of hunting gear. Then she found the founders name was Kouga, she saw his picture his hair long, wolf grin on, and blue- no gray eyes of emptiness. Kouga was successful and she found his obituary shortly after and saw he only died weeks ago.

_'Kouga was a strong business man running and founding The Wolf Tribe. He never had children of his own, but was very close with his great nephew Kouga who was named after the business owner. Kouga was diligent, kind, and strong, with such a passion for everything. He said he learned this passion from the woman he loved, but never could have. He said she taught him things without realizing it. His final words, "I'll love you always Kagome."'_

"I can't believe this he did remember me. I wonder..." She searched all of her friends, but nothing came up and then she searched Shippo. She found out he was the CEO of Kouga's company, and looked completely grown. She smiled glad to know the kitsune and wolf got along well...

…...

"You found her?" Shippo could smell Kagome ALL over Kouga, and he saw the bit of color in his eyes. Kouga nodded and told him what happened. Shippo nodded as they looked out over the cliff. "One day we will find her again. If not in this world then when we make it to hers." Shippo nodded he wanted to see the miko so bad.

"I need to see Kiri." Kouga said going to the main den where the wolf demon was. She had dark brown hair to her hips. Her fur skirt and shoulder pads were a light brown, and her armor was silver. She had fair skin for a wolf and her eyes shined a lavender color.

"Kouga? Nice to see the leader around." Sarcasm was laced in her voice as she smiled at the prince before her who glared at her.

"Kiri I need you to help me. I need you to always remind me of my love for-"

"KOUGA! You'll never forget her, she has a claim on your heart that she doesn't even know about. There's a reason you ran Ayame away years ago, even though you-"

"Hey it was going to help our tribes! But thank you for saving the day. I would be-"

"Miserable. I know. It's pretty bad with you right now I can only imagine if you had that brat for a wife." She smiled at her leader. They grew up together, their moms were great friends and mated at the same time. Naturally Kouga and Kiri became best friends.

"You always know what to say. At a time like this I wish our moms were here."

"They're just a run north, not that far." Kouga laughed a bit, but then there were gasps in the cave and he turned to see her. She was a beautiful wolf demon, blonde hair, light brown furs, gold armor, tan skin, and icy blue eyes. "Mom."

"Hey son I never see anymore. I understand you have a pack, but I thought a mom was important to." She tried to be angry, but seeing her son made her smile. "I actually came because word in the north is you're depressed."

"I'm fine mom, I actually had my spirits lifted today." he smiled big and she studied him sensing something different. She hadn't seen him in 10 years, and he was completely different from the arrogant kill kill kill son she let go of.

"You fell in love." She whispers putting a hand on her sons cheek and looking into his eyes. She could see love, but she also saw pain and rejection. "What wolf demon has rejected my son!" Kiri laughed a little and sat a hand on the queens shoulder.

"No wolf demon has ever rejected your son."

"But- No are you in love with another kind of demon-"

"Mom, I love a miko." he whispered it, but she heard the words and they left her shocked. He grew up in his father's light, he was taught to hate humans, to eat them. She never truly agreed with it, but she never thought she'd have her son thinking the way she did for so long.

"Oh Kouga, have you-"

"She lives in a different world it's complicated, but..." He explained it all to her and she understood.

"Well my Kouga, when you finally get the girl, you have to introduce me." She smiled and was gone. Kouga smiled his mom always made things better.

…...

"Mr. Migomi, I'm just so confused on what to do."

"Kagome were in public call me Kouga." Kagome asked if they could talk over dinner so they went to a small restaurant.

"That name just- it reminds me of a lot of things." Kagome sighed, Mr. Migomi was helping her to gather things about Kouga and Shippo.

"He's in the United States." Kouga pulled some papers out of the brief case he had brought. "He was running a big part of the business there." Kagome nodded knowing she wouldn't be able to see Shippo, so the research was almost pointless. "It'll be okay Kagome maybe you should go back and see them." He grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile. Kagome looked at his eyes and all she saw was her past adventures and she knew it all to well...

…...

**Review?**


	3. Begin Again

******I don't own InuYasha and if you think I'm a horrible writer and completely hate this... don't continue reading, but maybe leave a review on how I could fix it.**

...

Chapter 3: Begin Again

"Do you think she'll be back soon, Kiri and I want to mate, but you know how I feel about not asking Kagome first." InuYasha joined Kouga on a cliff that overlooked Kaede's village. InuYasha just got back with Miroku after almost a month away.

"I'm hoping she's back tomorrow. That's when I head back to the well. I saw her last time, she is so much more mature, three years did her well." Kouga sighed as did InuYasha. They got over their differences a long time ago, but they had never really been so close, both missing the girl 500 years away. "For years you tried keeping me away from her and look at us now, about to basically be brothers." InuYasha laughed a bit. He knew his future mate was to be given away by Kouga, and just three years ago they were both pining over the same girl.

"I think I grew up a bit, I mean I'm about 50 years younger than you, so the fact you knew you were in love immediately blew my mind, because I was young, but now I know why you were so aggressive over Kagome, because I'd do the same over Kiri." They watched as the sun set and stood together.

"I don't know if she'll ever love or stay with me, but all I can do is give her all of my love. Wolves only ever love once, that's why when I give Kiri to you I'll know I'm doing the right thing, because who am I to deny her of her one love." InuYasha wasn't always a fan of Kouga, but in the past few years he learned that the wolf was a wise person.

"Thanks dude. We better get back, and don't worry, you'll get the girl." With that they headed back to the main den. Kouga didn't sleep much that night and instead headed straight back to the well setting up against the tree.

…...

Kagome woke up and realized today was the first of the month. She sighed heading out to training. She felt good in training as they were taking a test over the remedies they knew and she knew all of them. After she stayed back to tell Mr. Migomi she didn't know if she'd be ere tomorrow.

"It's fine I'll keep notes for you." He smiled at her. He felt a tie to her and started somewhat developing feelings towards her, but he knew it was wrong because that was his student.

"I don't know for sure how long I'll be."

"I'm sure you'll catch up, you're my best student." He smiled at her and Kagome noticed the look in his eyes, it was the same one Kouga gave her every time he was around.

"See you." She got out quick and sighed she didn't need her teacher falling in love with her. She quickly got back home and packed a bag planning to stay for a little while this time. When she got on the other side of the well she smiled at the sleeping wolf demon. She wasn't looking at him when he woke up and didn't see the big smile and the bright surge of blue in his icy eyes.

"You're back," she looked over at him and smiled. He came to her side quick and took her hands looking in her eyes. "Tell me you're staying for a while?" All she did was gesture to her bag on her back. "We should head to the caves everyone has been wanting to see you." He picked her up and was off to the mountains.

"Kouga I'm still-"

"Kagome, you're here?" Kagome looked at the kitsune in shock. A kid who use to sit on her shoulder who was now about the same height as her. She hugged him no words coming to mind and he smiled hugging her back. "It's good to see you back ma." His voice was a whisper, but she smiled to here him call her that.

"I heard-" InuYasha stopped talking when he saw her hugging Shippo. He walked slowly over to the scene and as soon as Shippo stopped hugging her he took her in his embrace. "You've been gone for to long."

"You're here. Why?" Kagome remembered three years ago when he wouldn't want to be anywhere near Kouga and his wolves.

"Well it's quite a long story." He explained how they first came to tell Kouga of her leaving for what they thought was good. Then Shippo made friends, and soon enough he fell in love.

"I want to meet her."

"I need you to meet her. I need your approval." Kagome smiled. She had gotten over the half demon a long time ago, but she still truly cared deeply for him. Soon enough the she wolf was outside, and InuYasha smiled. "This is Kiri, Kiri this is Kagome." Kagome smiled at Kiri, but Kiri circled Kagome.

"Um Kiri, will you stop circling her?" Kouga asked with a little laugh and Kiri stopped.

"Sorry habit you know." Kiri laughed shaking her head.

"It's okay I heard you're going to mate with InuYasha soon?"

"Yes he was waiting for your approval, do you approve?" Kagome laughed but nodded. For being gone for three years she felt right at home. After that Sango and Miroku said their welcome backs before headed to Sango's village.

"Sister Kagome you're here!" It was Hakkaku and Ginta who ran out greeting the miko. She laughed and then Kouga finally was able to pull her away and into his den.

"I'm sorry everyone rushed on to you like that, I know were all just excited to see you, and for you to be here. We've all really missed you." Kagome smiled she hadn't said much since she had gotten here, but she was glad everyone welcomed her back with opened arms.

"It's okay Kouga it actually is great. I haven't really had to many great friends back home, actually I just met your nephew back home." Kouga looked wide eyed.

"But how I thought demons didn't exist?"

"Well they do hide very well, but he's human a decent of Miroku and Sango, but his name is also Kouga. You two were very close, and you told him about me, which was weird because he's my teacher, and he looks dead on you." Kagome laughed a little and Kouga smiled.

"So why didn't you meet me?"

"Well you actually passed away-"

"I was coming close to 600. I wonder why I didn't find you before?"

"I don't know, but you have my friendship now." Kagome didn't see the break in his eyes. Friendship was not what he wanted and he wasn't going to let it be just that, because it was time for it to Begin Again.

…...

Review?


	4. The Moment I Knew

Chapter 4: The Moment I Knew

"It's been pretty peaceful around here for the past for years, and it's been really nice." Kouga said finding Kagome looking off a cliff. She'd been there about a week and they never had alone time as they made preparations for Kiri and InuYasha to mate which finally happened the day before. Kagome turned and smiled at Kouga. "You know you can go back to your time whenever. I want you to stay, but I don't want you to feel forced to be here."

"You know you've not changed a bit Kouga." Kouga didn't know if that was good or bad, but from the smile on her face made him melt a little. "It's nice to be here. I just- I don't think I could build a life here, I know my time, but I also don't think I can be completely happy there." She didn't know what it was, but this time was always pulling her back. Her soul was connected to here and her mind to there.

"Just think, we could mate, you'd help me rule my people, you'd bare my pups, we'd live in peace with our family. That includes Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha. It's so perfect, be my woman?" He had taken her hands in his and was looking deep in her eyes, but he saw a sorrow deep in her brown eyes. He didn't want to be the cause of it, so he dropped her hands turned away and dropped his head.

"Kouga- please- don't leave..." Her voice was unsteady but his head popped up. She asked him to Not leave. He went back over to her and could tell she didn't want to talk, so instead he pulled her down and tucked her into his lap. She didn't object and instead held onto him burrying her face into his chest. He just ran his hand through her hair and sighed.

…...

"You think she'll ever just follow her heart?" Ginta asked as he, Hakkaku, and Shippo watched the wolf prince and young miko from a far. They could all sense that she wanted to be here, but knew that her mind was telling her she needed her own time.

"She's pretty stuborn, but I know she feels the pull to this time. We've become family to her, and she doesn't give up on family." Shippo sighed his words were true, but she also had family in another time. She had a life in another time, one that was more developed, and had more memories. "Then again she has that in her time."

"But look at them!" Hakkaku had stayed quiet, but he watched closer than the other two. He saw Kagome lean up and give Kouga a small peck on the cheek. He also saw through the dark the light pink on his leader's cheeks. Then as Shippo and Ginta looked over they all saw it. Kagome looked at Kouga through her lashes and he gave her a wolfish grin. Slowly she leaned up and it seemed as if she was going to kiss him, but instead she kissed his nose. They all heard her quiet thank you as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Their meant to be."

…...

"I need to go home for a few days." It had been two weeks since she had been in the modern era. If she was going to decide where to stay she needed to travel back to see if she was pulled back to the well.

"I can take you whenever you want." Kouga's eyes went back to the gray state they were in before she arrived. He was putting back up his defenses even before she left. She didn't notice until they were at the well saying their goodbyes.

"Why do your eyes go gray?" This question caught him by surprise. He didn't know that she never realized it before.

"I- um- it's a wolf thing our eyes gain and lose color according to emotion-"

"Oh so do humans! Like when I'm mad my eyes get really dark-"

"Yeah like that-"

"What's gray mean to you." He looked at the ground. Usually his eyes were always a bright sparkling blue around her, it was his love for her, but gray always appeared when she dissappeared.

"It's um-" he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes making his shine blue. "It's losing you."

"Weren't your eyes blue before you met me though?" Kagome didn't understand his eyes had always been blue, so what did she have to do with them going gray?

"Yes, but they weren't the blue you knew at least not right before you met me. The way my eyes shine around show my true love for you, and the gray is the shadow to hide my emotions when you leave." He looked back down and they went gray again.

"I'm sorry." She put a hand on his cheek and felt a tear slip to it. "Are you-"

"I don't cry- I don't under-"

"It's okay to cry, but I'll be back." She made the wolf demon look at her. "I'm sorry I left for so long. I'm sorry I've hurt you so, but just stay strong." She gave him a hug and then hopped down the well.

"I will never give up on this." He sighed running back to the east.

…...

"Kagome? How nice to see you. Here is the work that you've missed!" Mr. Migomi said smiling at me, and I that's when my decision finally hit me.

"I don't need that." Kagome saw his eyes turn gray like Kouga's- the other Kouga's. It was weird she hardly knew this man and yet he felt the same as- _'Of course! Kouga had an impact on his life, and the other Kouga- Feudal era Kouga- fell in love exactly the same way...'_

"But we have a test tomorrow." you could hear the shake in his voice as if he knew what was coming next. Kagome just kissed his cheek and sat the papers he was handing her on his desk. He gave her a sad smile. "This is goodbye?"

…...

REVIEW? PLEASE!


	5. Tied Together With a Smile

Chapter 5: Tied Together with a Smile

"So You're saying Kouga's 'nephew' liked you? And his name was Kouga!" Shippo laughed. Kouga had sent him today as he had to head west and talk deals with their leader. "This is just great!" His now three tails went wild as he found the whole situation way to funny. "I can't believe you're back for good."

"I can't believe you got your second and third tail!" He smiled triumphantly. He should've gotten his second tail a while ago, but had to find where he had to test his fox skills at.

"Yeah they said I almost earned my fourth too, but I have to get better with my tricks even though my combat skills are impeccable." He had been training with the wolves for three years, and felt more at home in the eastern tribe than ever before. They enjoyed their walk back up the mountains, it was a beautiful day out, and the world was peaceful.

"I can try to help you with your magic, because I want to learn more about my own powers, so we can work together." Kagome gave a big smile as her and the three tailed kitsune inched closer to the cave, but Kagome tripped and Shippo caught her looking to see what she tripped on. There lay a wolf demon girl. She seemed to look about the age of Shippo when she first met him as a kit. The little pup had a few slashes and wore gray furs she was unconscious, but her heart beat strong. "Will you carry her Shippo, we can't just leave her."

"Of course, but she smells not of the East, I wonder why she's in these parts." Shippo picked up the girl and saw that she had a tail. "She isn't a normal wolf either, she's a type of royalty. Only royalty have a tail in the wolf tribes." Kagome's face was in utter shock she had no idea how the wolf system worked. They made it back to the den quick and Kouga was also back and his face was serious as he talked to Ginta and Hakkaku, but then he turned and saw Kagome and he quickly made his way to her forgetting about the business he had to deal with.

"You've came back, is it for good?" Kagome giggled a bit and nodded the wolf's eyes were the brightest she'd ever seen, then she realized that Shippo still had the pup in his arms.

"Kouga, Shippo and I found someone." Kagome stepped aside to show Kouga the pup. He walked forward and felt the royalty in her aurora.

"Seems like I was needed as much as the King thought." Kouga said to himself, but then Kagome asked questions and he told her that his venture to the West was the King asking to bring back his grand daughter. "It seems as if she lost her mom and dad to the Leopard demons trying to take their land and she felt the need to run away. Her name is Komachi, and she's only seen seven moons."

"Let me heal her some before you take her back." Kagome injected and so Kouga took the princess in his arms and took her and Kagome to the healing space which was empty. Kagome cleaned the girl up some and that made the wounds start to heal quickly. She smiled realizing the small eye lids flutter open, and that's when she took in the girl's full appearance. She had tan skin that was darker than Kouga's, but it especially made her blonde hair stand out. She didn't come across many people in the span of her life with this color hair especially not in this era. Then she noticed her eyes were a bright gardenia color.

"Who- who- who are you human?" The wolf was scared all she remembered was running from the leopards and then passing out. She sat up and scanned her eyes over Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, my friend and I found you just as Kouga was sent to find you, and so we brought you back here so I could help-"

"You're the miko he wants to mate, or well has wanted to mate for years now. You're like a legend through the wolves. A prince chooses a human over a fellow wolf princess gosh was the-"

"aren't you only 7?"

"My mother- she was the princess of our tribe, and enemy of Ayame, so when she heard wind it was all over even us pups knew, she wanted all to know her enemy had lost." Kagome smiled and then asked about the enemy thing. "Well it had to do with your future mate," Kagome of course put in the fact that her and Kouga weren't mating. "Anyway Kouga was actually best friends with my mom the West and East were close when they were born and they were born the same day to royal families, so they had a bond immediately, but when they became old enough to mate you could tell they were not meant to be more than they already were."

"What dies this have to do with-"

"I'm getting there, but anyway, so the West and East broke apart when the North wanted in and sent down Ayame and so my mother was mad, and yeah." Neither of them noticed the prince standing in the cave opening until after all was said.

"You're mother looked just like you, same eyes and hair. Such a rare beauty." They both looked at him and the pup smiled at the prince. "I met you once when you were small enough to hold in my palm." He hugged the small pup. Hearing of her parents passing was hard on him. Her mom was a stability in his life until a few years ago. 70 years they were close before Ayame threw the packs against one another. He then looked at the scene before him Kagome and Komachi were sitting close and they had big smiles and he sensed a pull between one another, but ignored it.

"Kouga I don't want to go back there, not with ma and pa not there." He sighed there was no way she could move to his pack unless she had a tie there, she didn't know him well enough to say him.

"Well you can't leave your pack, you're not old enough, but you can stay a week I'll send Ginta to tell the King and Queen of the West." She got up and hugged him around his legs seeing as she didn't even reach his hip. Kagome got up and smoothed her skirt out.

"Lady Kagome. Will you come play with me?" Kagome went with out questions and Kouga smiled. '_If we had pups would this be how it is?'_

"It'll be your pup one day." Shippo appeared and Kouga knew his eyes bared all his feelings, and he prided himself in Shippo knowing the wolf knowledge. "Kagome just becomes like a mom to any little one in need, like me." Kouga's eyes were like saucers. "Kouga?"

"That's not exactly good right now." He explained that Komachi was in the state of need and like Shippo many years ago, would see Kagome as a mother. "And pups won't leave their mom. If she gets attached she won't leave, and there is no way the West will let their Princess stay knowing Kagome isn't mated, at least not yet."

…...

REVIEW?


	6. Love Story

Chapter 6: Love Story

"Kagome you're going to be the best mom one." Komachi said as she and Kagome stopped playing to sit by a cliff and over look the forest. Kagome smiled at the little pup. "Like really you remind me of my mom. No matter Prince Kouga looks like he just wants to smother you in his scent." Kagome laughed nervously she knew Kouga's feelings were all on the table, but didn't know even little ones can sense it. "I wish I could stay here with you." The little pup leaned into Kagome and Kagome took her in her arms.

"It seems like we might be to late." Shippo whispered to the prince who admired the pup and miko. He loved the sight and it made him want the miko even more than ever. "Kouga keep the emotions in control, now I can smell your feelings." Kouga blushed at this and shook the thoughts from his head clearing his smell.

"And I promised her a week here by then she'll see Kagome as the most important person in her life." Kouga muttered sighing.

"I love the sunset, it's so beautiful." Komachi said as they watched it together. Kagome agreed and they talked for a bit Komachi telling Kagome all about her mom. "She was hard headed and was suppose to stay back when my dad went to war, but she loved adventure and wanted to serve her people right. I want to be like her, I don't need a boy doing it all. One day I'll take over the west and do it with out a mate, like my mom!"

"So you're mom was the alpha before being mated?"

"Yeah it was right after Kouga became the official leader here. She went to the King and Queen and demanded that they hand the reigns to her. If Kouga could do it, she could. She was the first female alpha with out a male alpha until she met my father of course." Kagome smiled at the way the girl told the story. "She always told Kouga he needed to suck it up and at least court someone, but he always shook it off, and of course then the whole Ayame mess, but she admired you with out knowing you. She thought you were strong for turning him down-"

"How did she know all of this?"

"Her and the prince wrote to each other even after the north came in. He mentioned you a lot and she always read me the letters as night time stories, you were always mentioned as a miko and the stories were always about how the wolf prince told the miko his love and she'd just smile and not say anything, but she couldn't stay and had to run off with a dog?"

"InuYasha we traveled together when Kouga and I first met." The stars had now over taken the sky and the little pup yawn.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I always laid with my mother." Kagome smiled and nodding, but didn't really know where she would stay, before it was with Kiri to help her prepare, but now she couldn't stay there. So they got up and went in search for the wolf prince who wasn't to far.

"Where will I stay tonight? Komachi wants to stay with me." Kouga didn't like the sound of that, but the miko looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"We can all stay in my cave, the furs are big and there's a lot of room." He guided them all to the nicest cave in the very back. "Also Kagome there is a hot spring right in here." he pointed to another opening in his cave that lead to a small hot spring. "I can get you some clothes if you'd like." Kagome laughed at his rambling and noticed Komachi already was curled into bed.

"I have some night clothes, but I'll need something in the morning." she walked off to the separate room happy to get into the soothing water. When she was in she watched the opening and could hear Kouga whistling in the other room. She loved everything right now and didn't want to mess it up. When she got out she dried off and changed into her pajamas walking in the other room to see Kouga taking off his Armour and for the first time saw his chest that was chiseled and smooth. Kouga could tell she was staring, but didn't want to embarrass her.

"Hey hope you're bath was nice." She nodded and it was his turn to stare at her legs in the shorts that were even shorter than the skirts she wore. They both had a want in their eyes and were trying to control themselves. Komachi who hadn't really been asleep, but wanted the couple to be alone could smell the stench of want all around them and shook her head. _'Their so stupid.'_ They both walked towards the furs Komachi was on the left side of the bed, so Kouga laid on the right so Kagome could lay in the middle. Komachi snuggled up to Kagome and they both drifted to sleep, and Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome not knowing if this would be his only chance to get so close.

…...

"The west and east need to make peace again." A blonde wolf demon told her mate as they lay in their own cave together.

"I know they do and hopefully our son finds a way or the west maybe wiped out soon." the King sighed as he and his queen lay in their lone cave. They didn't want to worry about others and gave their responsibilities to their son when he wanted them. Since then the East has been strong. He was upset when his son didn't marry the princess of the North, but knew it couldn't be forced.

"I think I'll go tomorrow and find if he has found himself a love story of his own to write, or if we can get him to marry in the west." She knew the answer to this. She knew a miko held his heart, but she had to figure out if the miko would return... but what she didn't know is the mess her son was wrapped up in.


	7. Change

Chapter 7: Change

Kagome awoke to a small wolf demon looking down at her and she smiled up at Komachi. "Kagome, Kouga said to let you know there's a dress for you right here." She picked up a brown fur dress that had one thick strap and was as short as her regular skirts, but hugged all her curves. "You look beautiful Kagome."

"Thank you where is-"

"He said to come to the main den when all ready!" Kagome let the young demon pull her through the maze of caves. When there she saw Kouga talking to the most beautiful person she's ever seen. The blonde almost white hair flowed to her hips. Her skin was a tan almost light brown color. The blue eyes were a sky color that popped from her skin and the gold armor presented the fact she was important. She smiled and her fangs poked out and it reminded Kagome of a certain wolfish grin she loved to see. "That's queen Yumi." Komachi whispered to the miko and that's when she realized it was his mom.

"So? I smell human all over you. Is you're future mate here. I need to meet her. She better be amazing." Kouga's mom kept going about seeing Kagome, and it made the young miko smile. She had never met a boys parents, but her and Kouga were only friends, so it couldn't be to bad...right?

"Kouga I wanted to thank you for the clothing." Kagome decided it was time to interject, and immediately she had two sets of blue eyes on her. She gulped down her nervousness and smiled. She watched as the queen's smile grew looking at her up and down. Yumi noticed the dress was the one she had given to Kouga for his mate, and that proved that Kouga was serious. "Oh my I must seem horrible. I'm Kagome, I'm a friend of your son's," Kagome smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Oh, just a friend? I smell his scent all over you." Her voice held hope. She always found humans as great creatures she had been friends with many in her past, and the girl who stood in front of her was a miko, and such a beauty.

"Oh Kouga let me lay with him, because I just got back here yesterday." Kagome sounded unsure and so Yumi took her in a hug.

"That is fine I didn't mean to make it sound bad I just thought maybe my son had snagged up a fine mate finally since you're wearing my old dress." Kagome's eyes went wide when she mentioned the dress as being hers.

"Oh I shouldn't wear this it geives the wrong-"

"Oh no Kagome please wear it. It looks beautiful on you. Oh who's this- Komachi?" She had seen the pup finally and the pup smiled at her. Yumi was close to Komachi's parents and become like another set of grand parents. "What are you doing here?" Yumi heard about the loss of the western prince and princess, but didn't know why the young princess was in the east.

"Oh I didn't want to be there and Kagome found me after I ran and she healed me, and Kouga was letting me stay here for a week." Yumi saw Komachi lean against Kagome's leg and saw the connection.

"Kagome can we talk so I can get to know the woman who holds my son's heart?" Kagome nodded nervously. "Nothing bade." They walked out to the cliff. "Do you not return the feelings Kouga has for you?" Kagome blushed and looked down.

"It's not quite that, I've just- I've only just realized that- I don't know that-" Kagome didn't know how to say what she felt. Then it hit her. "It's complicated. He's always declared his love for me, and at first I didn't let it even fully hit me, and then I learned he was a great friend, and now I'm not sure I could go a day with out waking up knowing he was just next to me." The wolf queen smiled as her and the miko sat down looking at the clouds that passed.

"You are quite special to him. Before you he was raised to kill humans, and yet he fell in love with you. He would lose his honor for you." Kagome's eye brow raised. "Oh honey not all wolves are like these of the East or even West. In the North they do not believe in half breeds, and in the south they hold humans as slaves."

"Kouga could lose his royalties?"

"Oh no, because I would never let that happen, but he could lose his alpha titles." she grabbed Kagome's hand. "Honey don't let this bother you. Kouga wouldn't want a life with out you either."

"But, Kouga loves leading his tribe." Kagome held back tears thinking about how she could hold back the one person she cared for most in this world with out knowing. "And I wouldn't want to take that away from him, so I guess it's good that I have not told Kouga the chance of my liking him. I can't. I have to keep him at arms-"

"Kagome there's a way around it." Kagome gave hopeful eyes. "If the East and West can both agree that Kouga deserves to love who he wants, then it would come to a tie of votes at council, meaning it'd be up to one person... my mate. He might be hard to convince, but I know if he met you and saw that you're in love-"

"But that's the thing, I don't know if I'm in love with him."

"Oh silly girl you can see it in your eyes, but I'll give it time, but I'll bring around Gru soon, so he can see Komachi around you. It'll lighten him up even more than seeing Kouga's eyes sky blue instead of ice blue." With that the queen was off ready to bring a new change to her people, especially her mate.


	8. Sparks Fly

Chapter 8: Sparks Fly

It had been a couple of days since the Queen had whirled in and out of the Eastern land. Kouga didn't push Kagome to much about mating, but Komachi pushed a lot. "Chi Kouga is not my mate, why do you keep telling the other pups that?" Kagome had just picked Komachi up from playing with the pups to bathe before dinner. "Now they keep calling me Kouga's lady."

"But Gome, I don't understand we all lay together. He brings you flowers. You're like my ma and he's like my pa." The young demon looked up with innocent eyes, and Kagome sighed. She took them to Kouga's room to use his hot spring. When all done they got dressed now Kagome had a fur skirt and top to wear along with fur wrist bands. "If you're ears were pointy you could totally be a wolf demon."

"Thanks Chi, we should go before Kouga has to come get us again." The past few nights they had been late and Kouga had to pull them out. This time they surprised Kouga by being early. Kouga smiled at the pair and walked to them, but Hakkaku was quickly in his way.

"Kouga the King and queen is here." Kouga stopped immediately and turned to see his parents standing proudly in the entrance. His father had the same tan skin as Kouga, he also had the same hair, but he stood a bit taller with a bit more muscle, and glowing green eyes, but as soon as he smirked and sat his hands on his hips it was known to all Kouga was the spitting image of his father.

"Son, your mom has dragged me here saying I needed to see the great job you're doing with the pack, but she always has alternative motives." The blonde she wolf smiled at her mate wrapping an arm in one of his. "Although if she didn't-" His thought was interrupted by the smell of spring flowers. "A miko." He scanned the den, but only saw wolves. "Son, a miko is here, but I only see wolves." Kagome froze, but didn't know why he didn't notice her ears and she realized they were covered. "And I smell it especially on you."

"Um-"

"Gru!" Komachi saved the day running over to the tall demon and hugging his leg.

"Chi! Why are you so far from home?" The girl explained and then smiled really big at the King who softened around her.

"You should meet Kouga's mate! Kagome!" Kagome glared at the pup who smiled back at her.

"Kouga is not my mate, Chi." The little girl hopped into the miko's arms and it made her laugh.

"Does a she wolf deny my son's mating offer?" The King looked at his son which made Kouga laugh, because his dad was so oblivious to Kagome's human state. "Son, don't laugh at me. Why has this she wolf denied you, or have you not offered and Chi is lying!" He gave the young one a stern look to see if it was a lie.

"Oh, no, father I'm completely in love with this woman, but you have assumed something, and that's that she's a wolf." Kouga wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist with his tail around her thighs and Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear making Gru's eyes turn into huge saucers.

"Honey, I know she's-"

"Young miko I need to have a walk with you." His face was serious and Kouga was surprised by the calmness of his voice. Kagome stepped out of Kouga's grasp and let Komachi down nodding at the royalty in front of her. He lead her out of the cave, but instead of going to the cliff he lead her to a field of flowers. "I asked you out here to ask why you are here, and how there are no wolves attacking you?"

"It's a bit of a long story..." He gestured to tell her to go on, and so she told him her story. "So they all think I'm Kouga's mate even though I've always denied such claims. Like I said before I thought I loved another when truly he was only ever a friend, now I don't know."

"You love him. You love my son. It's all in your eyes. You're a powerful miko, and Chi is drawn to you. Most people think I hate humans, because I raised a pack like that, and my son, but Yumi has taught me that there are humans like you, so if one day you mate my son. I will stick my neck out for you. Honestly I have never seen a half breed wolf. Wolves are very loyal so they only usually mate with wolves, but you're unique. You must have been a wolf in a past life or something." Kagome was surprised by the reaction from the King.

"Thank you King of the East-"

"I'm family call me Gru. You know the night of the lunar gathering is coming?" Kagome raised an eye brow. "Sorry forgot. It's the night all tribes come together, this year it'll be here, but it's mating time right now and the lunar night is prime time for it. It's for the hopes that packs will make deals through cross mating. It'd be a great time to let Kouga know how you feel."

"When is this?"

"It's in a month." Kagome nodded and they headed back to the cave where wolves had began to eat. Kouga and Yumi had food ready for Kagome and Gru as they returned. "I give my approval." Gru said with a nod. He and Yumi decided they would stick around until the Lunar night. "I told Kagome about it. You should teach her of our culture so she knows more. She really likes it." Yumi was so proud of her mate and leaned on him.

As the night wrapped up people retreated to their caves. "Kouga, can I stay with the other pups?" Kouga nervously nodded Chi would need to return in two days to her land, so they'd need to venture off tomorrow.

"Looks like it's just you and I tonight." Kouga said winking at Kagome and wrapping his tail around her waist as they walked back to their den.

"Don't try anything wolf boy!"

"Boy! I'm a man, and a prince." he laughed as they joked. She blushed a bit. "You're so beautiful Kagome." The playfulness disappeared and there they stood in front of the bed eying each other with want. He placed a hand on her cheek and she blushed more. His wolf over came him and he leaned him capturing her lips with his. She gasped, but then leaned into it. He slowly laid her on the furs, and she grabbed onto his hair. They both snapped out of it and quickly let go of one another. She turned away from him not wanting to show her bright red face. Kouga didn't know what to do not wanting to hurt her.

"It's kind of cold." her voice was soft and he smiled. Even though it was a bit warm he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his bare chest.

"Good night love."

…...

One Review? Please


	9. Enchanted

Chapter 9: Enchanted

" I don't see why I have to leave if I'm coming back in a month!" Chi was not budging as the prince and king stood before her to take her home. Across the room the queen and miko laguhed at the scene. Two men who had fought many wars looked like they were about to lose a little battle with a seven year old pup.

"But you're not coming back, You're not of age yet." Kouga leaned down to explain things to the tiny princess, who didn't seem to understand that pups stayed back with a few couples who volunteered to stay back.

"That's where you're wrong. All lands must come and present must be the king, queen, and at least one other royalty, and as of now I'm the only royalty left!" She was right. Her mom had an older brother, but he had also died recently, and Komachi herself had no other siblings. "So, why can't I stay?"

"Ginta come here!" Kouga called to his best friend knowing Hakkaku was still on watch duty. "You and the other knuckle head go West and tell them Chi is refusing to go if they want her before the Lunar night they will have to force her back." Ginta nodded and went to get his comrad to complete the task. "You have at least two more days Chi, but you're going to have to go back at some point."

"Why can't I stay with you and Gome! Do you guys not want me!" The little girl took off crying and exactly what he was afraid of happened... she had gotten attached. Komachi found her way into the forest and began pouting not knowing there was a fox watching her.

"You know they love you like their own right?" He stepped out of the shadowy forest and the pup looked up at the matured fox. "Just six years ago I was like you. Lost without a family and Kagome found me. I was smaller than you even, as a kit I could sit on Kagome's shoulder only after reaching age did I grow this way, but you arent alone. You have all of us, even me." The fox smiled down at the sad girl who wiped her tears away.

"Will you stay with me I just want to pout out here for the night." Shippo smiled at the girl and nodded as they were taken by conversation.

"What if she gets hurt and is alone!" Kagome yelled wanting to go after Komachi, but Yumi stopped her.

"You didn't see the fox? He was already hot on her tail. He's wise enough let him deal with the pup. Now you were telling me about what happened last night." Kagome blushed she had been telling Yumi about the kiss before the scene. "So you guys kissed how was it?" Kagome just smiled and looked at her lap making Yumi smile at the miko.

"What do you think the North and South will say seeing me at the Lunar night?"

"Oh Kagome I didn't think about our rude brothers and sisters." Yumi thought and then got an idea. "You're hair is nice and thick, if we place it right nobody will be able to tell. Gru didn't even realize at first, this way it's not to much of a scene" Kagome nodded understanding the need to blend in around the packs that didn't accept her.

…...

"Won't you need to find other foxes to be able to mate?" Komachi and Shippo had been talking in the forest for hours now.

"I don't know I don't think you have to stick with the sane people over and over again. Like Kouga and Kagome you fall in love with who you fall in love with." The kitsune smiled at the wolf. He saw the twinkle in her eye and it made his smile grow.

"Does age matter?"

"I- um-" He knew it didn't, but he didn't want her coming on to him until she was at least of age. 10 years was nothing in demon years, but pups could not court.

"You know royal pups come of age around ten?" He actually hadn't it was usually 12 or 13, but he smiled at the girl anyhow.

"Well then when you're of age we'll talk."

"You'll wait for me?" Shippo didn't know what to say. He didn't want to give her false hope like Kouga had to Ayame, but he could feel his bond to her, there was something more than care, he felt enchanted, so he nodded. Shippo let his three tails wrap around Komachi as she fell asleep against him.

…...

"Kagome I'm sorry about last night my wolf came out." Kouga spoke up as the two danced around the subject getting ready for bed.

"I'm sorry I went with it." Kagome looked down disappointed and Kouga noticed that she thought he didn't want to do it at all.

"Oh, but trust me I enjoyed every second of it." He walked to her his clawed hand finding her waist and looking her straight in the eye. "And if you said so I'd do it all again."

"So." It was the lightest whisper almost not even said, but Kouga's ears caught it, and his eyes saw hers brighten and his nose smelt it. _'Arousal. From me? Oh Kagome.'_ He lowered his lips to hers soft at first, but soon strong and passionate. They made their way to the furs. With his armor already off he wanted her to match and grabbed the hen of her fur top. It was then that they stopped. "Kouga I'm not-"

"It's okay love we should stop anyhow, or I might not be able to." He gave her a light smile and it made her smile. He didn't push her, having her next to him at night and kissing her before going into the blissful dreams that was enough for him. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to his chest.

"Thank you love." _'did she just say...Love?' _


	10. White Horse

Chapter 10: White Horse

The King of the Western Wolves had blessed Komachi to stay in the East till the Lunar night, and tonight was just that. The cave had been cleaned three times and all the pups sent with a few couples to go to Yumi and Gru's cave just a bit north. Gru always loved this night, because it was about peace, and while he seemed like the tough hard headed meat head, all he wanted was peace with his people, especially since he was a huge cause of the pack separation. He grew up where all wolves lived in peace. It was until he decided he'd want to mate Yumi a lady of the East instead of the princess from the south who sought after him. After this many packs weren't happy, so their treaties split and for years there were war against one another, and then they came up with the Lunar night, one night of complete peace again.

"So are you going to mate tonight?" Gru asked the young miko he had become fond of. He learned that his son kept inching closer, but she kept stepping back. The miko laughed at him not really knowing the answer herself. For weeks Kouga and Kagome had been back and forth with one another, but neither of them brought up mating. "I was just asking, because yumi said she wanted you to have something, but was headed out to help Kouga pick up new furs." He pulled out a light brown fur skirt with green armor and a cape that matched the skirt. "Kouga told us he always loved green on you, and so we infused the silver with emerald, and it's an old cape and skirt of Yumi's."

"No way can I take-"

"It's a gift for the girl our son is head over heels for. You have been a great change of pace for him. The last time I saw him before this was when he took over the tribe years ago and now all I want to do is stay and watch you guys grow together. You better head to get ready the celebration starts soon."

…...

"Chi!" It was her grandfather and the pup smiled up at him. "Why have you not came back to the west?"

"Well papa I- I have a bond to this land." She closed her eyes not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Oh now do you? Who to?"

"Um the prince's future mate, she's the one that found me, and healed me-"

"You don't have to say much more Chi. I believe you can stay here as long as it's fine with the prince. Maybe you'll find a man of the East and it'll unite our lands strong again." Komachi watched over her shoulder and saw the older kit as he interacted with the wolves and it made her smile.

"Thank you papa. I love you." She dashed away.

…...

"I can't wait to see Kouga I'm sure he'll be mine this time, especially since he almost was my mate already, and Kiri isn't here to stop him, as her and her mutt are with the Eastern cubs." Ayame smiled pushing her shoulders back. Three years had made her into a beauty. Her red hair down and slightly curling to her waist, her eyes glowed green against her fair skin. Her curves out did her old armor, and she had upgraded to a bronze color that looked good with her white furs. "Once we mate we can rule the East and North together."

"Hey no you can be his Alpha here, but I get the north." It was her brother who was only a year younger. His armor and furs matched her, but his hair was a dark brown with a hint of red it was buzzed on the sides and stood a couple inches off the top. He also had the same glowing green eyes as his sister.

"Whatever you say brother." She laughed as they entered the main den of the eastern wolves and immediately she spotted Kouga, but she saw a familiar face next to him. _'The miko...no she's in furs, maybe she just looks like her.' _Ayame took her chance and marched over to Kouga.

"Oh Kouga could we take a walk on this beautiful evening." Ayame batted her eyelashes and gave a sweet smile.

"Oh Ayame, I- um-" He peaked over at Kagome and she smiled and nodded. "Yes I will accompany you, but we must be quick for celebrations start soon." Ayame nodded smirking. "So? Why'd you-"

"I think we should be mated in the winter, they say it's more likely to become with child."

"Ayame-"

"We can announce tonight-"

"Ayame-"

"And that way the east and north-"

"Ayame! I already have a future mate, and I was hoping to announce it tonight, but as a surprise." Ayame smiled at him believing he wanted to surprise her.

"Ugh of course Kouga, I shouldn't have ruined the surprise I'll act surprised tonight!" She gave a wide grin and then sprinted away leaving Kouga dumb founded.

"I-I-I- Oh well." He gave up and walked back to see the northern prince talking to Kouga.

"You seem pretty developed to not be mated. Also quite beautiful." The prince of the north smiled at Kagome who glowed red. "You are very pretty. Will you be my mate? We could mate tonight , and you could come north, and we-" He stopped hearing a growl behind him and saw the prince of the east. "Oh I'm sorry I should've asked permission from her leader first. Can I mate your she wolf?" This made Kagome giggle, and made Kouga's eyes go a deep purple she'd never seen.

"This she wolf is not to be mated yet." The prince of the north scrunched his eyebrows together not understanding. "She has an intended mate-"

"So, you're arranging her mating?" The cocky white wolf crossed his arms over his chest now standing between Kagome and Kouga. Kouga put his hands on his hips.

"No, back down now Ayashe." His eyes were almost red when they snapped back blue. The white wolf didn't back down, but instead turned back to Kagome.

"You know you don't have to mate to who he says! You can run north with me!"

"I'm sorry prince, but my heart belongs to another." She took this time to step to Kouga, and wrap an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry Prince Kouga I didn't realize the mating was to be with you. Please my apologize." With that the white wolf was off and crashed into his sister.

"Oh brother he said I ruined his surprise! He's going to ask me to mate tonight!" The younger brother cocked his head side ways. Then realized they could both get what they want.

"You know what would be more exciting is if you get by his side during the announcement and since he'll be taking his time interrupt and announce it yourself!" Ayame nodded knowing it'd work. '_Then we both can get what we want.'_

…_..._

_Huge twist! Review?_


	11. The Lucky One

Chapter 11: The Lucky One

"Wolves from all around we have come tonight to celebrate the Lunar night. It is my first time being the host leader, but I hope we can all enjoy the music, dancing, mating, and peace for the night. I have a special announcement concerning my own mating-" He didn't know where she had came from the white wolf wiggled herself next to him.

"We will mate and join the East and North!" Kouga looked at her in disgust and growled, but it went unnoticed as the tribes cheered. "We will begin our courting!" With that the music started, and Yumi was the only one to noticed a broke heart miko running back to the main cave.

"Ayame! We are NOT mating!" Kouga was beyond frustrated and his eyes were red. His wolf was taking over, and Ayame's own eyes turned yellow in fear. His eyes went to a deep purple instead as he began to get his wolf in check. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you and I love Kagome."He looked for Kagome and cursed when not seeing her. He took off.

"I can't believe Kouga let that happen." The white wolf whispered to Kagome as he had been waiting for her in the main den. She didn't say anything and didn't look at him. "I wouldn't let that happen I would make sure all girls know their place." He glided across the room to her setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop right there you ass!" The blonde queen appeared in the entrance her eyes the same shade of purple that Ayashe saw in Kouga's earlier. He stepped back as the queen bared claws and teeth at him. "I know exactly what you and your sister did tonight, so if you don't want to be killed by your grandfather I suggest you grab your sister and run home now, because the elder would be pretty embarrassed at your actions." Just before he took off he watched Kagome tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh I don't think they'd like to here about you guys allowing a human in." he growled walking out and clashing shoulders with Kagome making her stumble forward, and Kouga saw it all.

"YOU!" The growl was booming it would be heard for miles, and there was no stopping Kouga as his eyes bared full red, and he pounced on Ayashe. They fought back and forth until Kouga gave him one good slash across his right eye, making the demon cry out in pain, and Kouga's eyes to go back to blue. By now everyone gathered together, and saw the Eastern prince standing over the one of the North. "I will tell you all now I intend to mate a human, no, a miko, and if any of you disagree with me then I don't care. We are wolves we mate for life, she's my other half, and of you don't understand you can leave.

Gru watched in awe as he watched all of the east bow down to one knee, and then all of the west, then the south gave a gracious bow, finally it was all to the north. A few began to bow while others looked with narrow eyes. "He's my son and he will love who he wants so show respect or leave!" Kouga smiled at his father and that made a few weary souls bow, and a few to leave. The princess was now long gone on her way to the council. Ayashe stood slowly and then ran off.

"Thank you all for supporting me!" Kouga then howled and all the rest howled back. Kagome was amazed about how they all accepted her. Kouga's tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. She smiled at him and then felt arms wrap around her legs and saw Komachi. Kagome picked her up, and Shippo walked over, and there they stood..._'My Family.' _ The wolves separated into caves and decided they could celebrate the next night that so much had already happened.

"So, that's not the usual for the night." Kouga said as they got ready for bed. Kagome just smiled at him. She had traded the armor for a fur top, and now wrapped herself into Kouga's arms.

"I didn't think so, and Kouga why have your eyes turned purple at times?"

"Oh, it's the mixture of my wolf taking over. You see wolf demons have basically a wolf with in, and when the wolf is out, our eyes are red, and the wolf is in control, and since my eyes are naturally blue, if the wolf is trying to come out, but I'm holding him in still, then the blue and red mix. Eyes to a wolf demon show all of our emotions, so for me purple is anger, jealousy, or frustration." Kagome loved hearing about the wolves there were so many levels to them, and they were so developed.

"You're people are great Kouga, I love the history, and the depth of your people." Kouga smiled at Kagome and kissed the top of her head. He had everything he ever wanted, and he was feeling like the lucky one.

…...

"And Kouga is to mate a human." Ayame spit out the sentence feeling disgust roll off her tounge. She stood in front of the council: 3 white wolves, 3 brown, 2 grey, and 1 black.

"Kouga realizes that he could lose his Apha title?" It was her grandfather to ask and Ayame nodded.

"We all must go East. Does this human have a name?" A brown wolf spoke as they began to walk out of the cave.

"Kagome." The wolves stopped and looked at the princess and then to eachother.

"She has helped our people a lot, and she's not a normal human she is a miko." It was a female wolf that had a beautiful gray coat that spoke. The men all nodded with her.

"But it's not traditional!" Ayame kept fighting, and they all agreed again. This was to be settled, and so they left running through the forest with the princess and the other traditionalist that they soon had encountered. "I will be the lucky one." She whispered it to herself, but the female brown wolf heard and narrowed her eyes at the princess. The wolf's name was Kora, and her granddaughter was one of the few wolves who believed all should live in peace. Her granddaughter was queen of the East, and she knew she would hold the answers that the council needed.

…...

Reviews would be nice!


	12. Forever and Always

Chapter 12: Forever and Always

All the wolves howled and then people started to play sort of instruments, and an array of music could be heard. Kouga held Kagome close as they swayed back and forth, Yumi watched her son happier than ever. "Well may I have this dance?" Gru was bent a bit and had a hand stretched out that made the queen smile.

"This reminds me of a really long time ago, before the lunar night." She took his hand and he smiled back at her.

"You mean the time we celebrated my induction as leader, and I found you of all the girls in the singles section." He laughed at the memory, back then he was just like his son: brash, confident, and in love. He had first been introduced to Yumi as cubs, but usually he fought and fought with her, and then some where they grew up.

"I'll never forget the time when we were Chi's age and you pushed me in the river to show the guys you were big and bad." She laughed at the memory. They did that through the night, until a howl silenced it all. Everyone looked to the council that stood in front of the few white wolves that had disagreed with Kouga.

"Kouga Prince of the Eastern Wolves, and Alpha, step forward please." It was Ayame's grandfather who barked out the order. Kouga did as he was told. The wolves seemed to form a circle around the council, and Kouga. "It has been brought to our attention that you plan to mate a human."

"Yes, it's no secret my heart and soul belong to Kagome who is a strong miko, the strongest miko I have ever known." Kagome smiled as Kouga defended her.

"This is an important thing that must be voted on you know Kouga." He noticed it was his great grandmother the oldest of all the council.

"Yes, but I have to say all of our people support me other than the ones who stand behind you," With that the council nodded and went to talk in private.

…...

"That is my blood there and I support him no matter what you all have to say." Kora spoke standing firm on her great grandson's side.

"I'm with Kora he is to love who he is to love." It was the only other female who stood next to Kora. This female knew her own granddaughter was connected to the human at question, and being the youngest of the council she didn't understand completely the traditionalist values of her tribe.

"I stand against it if our people are to thrive they need to stick together." It was Ayame's grandfather to talk and stand opposite of the females, and the other two white wolves followed heads down.

"If you two don't agree say something." Kora saw the coldness in one of the white wolves eyes.

"I don't." One of them stepped to the females side.

"I must say we need to stick to tradition." One of the other brown wolves moved to the side of Ayame's grandfather. This also made a gray wolf move this way. The last brown wolf moved to Kora's side and all that was left was the lone black wolf who looked to both sides.

"Both of you make strong arguments. But I say this whole things isn't up to us. We aren't the ones who have to live with this. It's our children, their children, and the children after who have to live with it. If any of you noticed they chose, and I will give them what they want." He howled and all the wolves came. "Kouga if you say this human is your soul mate then we can not keep you from her, because all of them must have forgotten you can not keep a wolf from his one and only."

"Thank you Shiko." Kouga bowed his head and the black wolf lead the council out all but Kora who walked to her granddaughter.

"I have to say he has his mother's genes." Yumi knelt down petting Kora and hugging her. " I love you and make sure to look over them." With that she was gone.

The night went on and Kouga was back in his den with Kagome. They were both breathing heavy, and her head laid on his chest. "Forever and Always." He whispered.

"Forever and Always." She whispered back closing her eyes as his thumb brushed the bite mark on her neck.

…...

**Should I post an Epilogue? **


End file.
